Komunikasi
by synstropezia
Summary: Pikiran demi pikiran berputar di dalam kepalaku, bagai kincir yang balingnya ditiup angin, mengalunkan lagu sedih setiap kali berotasi. Apa aku pantas …. Mencintai pria itu?


Komunikasi

 **Summary : Pikiran demi pikiran berputar di dalam kepalaku, bagai kincir yang balingnya ditiup angin, mengalunkan lagu sedih setiap kali berotasi. Apa aku pantas …. Mencintai pria itu?**

Rate : T

Chara : Jellal.F, Erza.S

Genre : Friendship, hurt/comfort

Warning : OOC, typo, dll

Fairy Tail bukan punya author, tetapi punya Hiro Mashima.

Namaku Erza Scarlet. Kelas tiga SMA menginjak bangku tertinggi pada sistem pendidikan. Aku hanyalah seorang wanita berparas cantik, yang menang fisik tanpa memiliki keahlian apapun. Bukanlah murid kesayangan guru. Peraih medali emas. Atlet olahraga di sekolah kami, maupun pemegang peringkat. Kehidupan remajaku benar-benar monoton, sekaligus hancur di belakang. Ayah dan ibu, mereka seakan membenci putri semata wayangnya, kemudian menelantarkanku bagai patung tak bernilai harga.

Itu aku. Begitu menyedihkan, kekurangan kasih sayang, bahkan melupakan artinya. Banyak orang membicarakan omong kosong, mengatakan mereka pejuang cinta kasih, memasang spanduk di berbagai tempat umum, melakukan bakti sosial, lalu apa maknanya? Masih banyak yang belum bisa disentuh, entah di pelosok negeri, luar kota atau penjuru dunia. Maka sampai kapan, kekurangan akan binasa dalam kamus manusia?

Tetapi, semua itu salah. Seseorang mengajariku, betapa indahnya saling berbagi walau berkekurangan.

-ll-

Pagi yang cerah di hari Jumat. Aku baru saja pulang sekolah. Menyelesaikan tugas menggambar di jam terakhir, ketika murid lain sedang jalan-jalan di mall, pergi karaoke maupun tiba di rumah dan beristirahat. Lukisan biru muda menaungiku di bawahnya, dilengkapi mentari berwarna kuning muda mencerahkan. Semua terlihat biasa, tidak ada kejadian menarik selain desiran angin yang bertiup lembut. Memainkan surai scarletku dengan lincahnya.

Hingga terdengarlah, alunan pianika yang dihantarkan oleh sang angin.

Tubuh ringkihnya berdiri tegak. Jari-jemari nan lentik menekan tuts bergantian, sepenuh hati memainkan lagu bernada sendu itu. Aku keluar dari balik tembok, berdiri di depan lelaki tunawisma yang masih bertengger memakai sisa tenaga. Mungkin sekitar dua menit ia melakukannya, lalu berhenti sambil tersenyum, mengukir rasa puas pada bibir merah pucat.

 _Prok … Prok … Prok …._

"Permainanmu bagus" pujiku melempar sekeping koin dalam kaleng bekas. Beranjak pergi meninggalkannya yang terdiam mematung

Sebatas menaruh simpati saja aku memberikan sedekah. Lagi pula lima puluh joul tak berarti apapun. Nilainya semakin rendah di era modernisasi. Zaman nenek moyang dahulu, kau bisa membeli banyak barang. Permen lima butir. Jajanan tradisional. Es batang. Sekarang, sebatas digunakan untuk melengkapi kembalian uang yang kurang, lalu sebagian orang melempar ke sungai terkadang disimpan. Namun …. Kenapa dia sangat senang menerimanya? Padahal untuk membeli sesuap nasi memerlukan uang paling sedikit lima ratus, sedangkan kaleng bekas itu kosong belompong.

 _Srek … Srek … Srek …._

"Kurang? Biar ku tambahkan …." di luar dugaan, anak itu justru mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Membungkukan badan lalu melambaikan tangan cepat. Balik mengambil pianika lalu berangkat menuju tempat lain

Maksudnya terima kasih? Seseorang jarang mengucapkan kata itu kepadaku, mungkin dia yang pertama kali …. Pintu berkayu jati terbuk perlahan, ketika aku memutar kenopnya dengan kunci tua usang. Rumah begitu sepi. Ayah pergi bekerja, sedangkan ibu menonton televisi di ruang tamu. Diam-diam kakiku melangkah menaiki tangga. Kayu bobrok menimbulkan suara denyit, membuat atensi beliau teralihkan ke arah utara.

"Setidaknya katakan 'aku pulang'. Kau anakku atau bukan?! Seperti maling menyelonong masuk saja! Cepat berdiri di samping dapur satu jam. Ayah dan ibu tidak mengajarkanmu berbuat hal buruk!"

"Itu hukuman yang konyol ibu! Aku sudah kelas tiga SMA. Jangan membuatku terlihat mirip anak kecil!"

"Sana tidur di kamarmu! Tidak perlu turun selama-lamanya"

Argghhh …. Menyebalkan sekali! Baik ayah maupun ibu, keduanya tidak mengerti tentangku! Hand phone di atas meja belajar ku sambar cepat. Mengirim SMS ke nomor tujuan sambil merutuk kesal. Semoga saja seseorang dapat memuaskanku nanti malam. Jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang, meskipun lapar aku harus bertahan sampai sore. Kami bertengkar hebat barusan, gengsi mana membiarkanku turun dan minta diisikan perut.

Selama ada uang aku mampu membeli makanan, bahkan yang lebih enak dari masakan ibu, seharga lestorant bintang lima terbaik di Magnolia. Jika suatu hari sukses, aku bersumpah pasti meninggalkan rumah terkutuk ini!

 _Malam harinya, 19.00_

Kaca jendela dibiarkan terbuka lebar. Selesai memasukkan baju dan sepatu ke tas belanjaan, aku melemparkan selimut yang dimodifikasi serupa tali, berpegangan erat menuruni lantai dua kamar dan HUP! Mendarat dengan mulusnya di atas permukaan tanah. Kamar telah dikunci rapat. Ibu tidak mungkin tau. Ayah sedang lembur di kantor, sehingga mengabarkan pulang lebih malam. Jarum pendek menunjuk angka enam tepat, syukurlah aku belum telat!

"KTP dan kartu anggotamu, nona" ucap _body guard_ mengcek-nya seksama. Barulah mempersilahkanku masuk ke dalam sana

Warna-warni lampu disko. Bau alkohol di sekitar ruangan. Kapan terakhir kali aku menghirupnya? Seorang wanita muda menghampiriku sambil berlari kecil. Mengajak duduk di sofa kosong meneguk segelas _cocktail_ dingin. Dia Lucy Heartfilia, teman sekaligus pengelola _night club_ Fairy Tail. Kami berkenalan lewat sosial media, ketika tanpa sengaja aku melihat status _facebook_ -nya yang menawarkan kesenangan diskon 50%.

"Ternyata kamu bernyali. Aku pikir setelah tertangkap basah, kau enggan datang kemari" ejek Lucy tertawa pelan di tengah ucapannya. Menuang _wine_ untuk kami sulangkan sebagai perayaan kecil-kecilan

"Yo Er-chan! Kemana saja kamu selama ini?" seorang pria berambut salam merangkul kangen bahuku, yang sekadar ku balas dengan tersenyum. Natsu-san, pewaris tunggal Dragneel company sewaktu berusia delapan belas tahun. Kami sempat pacaran selama tiga bulan, lalu terpaksa putus karena ketahuan ayah dan ibu

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar? Biar aku yang mentraktirmu"

"Tidak sekarang, Natsu. Erza kedatangan tamu penting di lantai atas"

Eh, kapan Lucy merencanakan pertemuan ini? Aku didorong naik tangga. Melangkahi setiap anak demi anak memasuki ruangan VIP. Dulu Natsu-san mengajakku bertemu di sini. Kami mulai mengenal dan saling mengobrol, lalu memutuskan untuk berpacaran kurang lebih setahun lalu, dan semua itu sudah direncanakan oleh empunya _night club_. Hanya ada seorang lelaki di sana, bersurai biru laut mengenakan jas hitam yang terpakai rapi.

Mirip dengan anak musisi itu.

"A-ah … e-eto … eto …. Selamat malam, tuan" aku sempat berpikir, pria ini adalah bocah yang ku temui tadi siang. Meskipun mustahil, karena anak di bawah tujuh belas tahun dilarang masuk

"Seperti katanya. Wajahmu manis" tampan sekali! Aku menunduk malu menatapi lantai. Duduk di sampingnya setelah diberikan sedikit ruangan. Lucy benar-benar baik! Ternyata dia peka jika aku bosan bermain dengan Natsu-san

"Te-terima kasih banyak! Eto …. Namaku Erza Scarlet. Salam kenal"

"Siegrain Fernandes. Lucy yang merekomendasikanmu padaku"

Kami mengobrol banyak hal, semacam gaya hidup ideal, hobby masing-masing, dan lain sebagainya. Lumayan sukses untuk permulaan. Siegrain pun tertarik, Sabtu besok dia mengajakku pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan. Anak orang kaya memang berbeda. Aku yang berekonomi pas-pasan jarang mampir ke sana. Belanja harian pun di pasar supaya ibu bisa menawar. Kehidupan seperti itu jelas menyengsarakan. Siapapun pasti ingin, memiliki yang lebih baik dibandingkan sebelumnya.

 _Keesokan harinya …._

Sekolah libur hari Sabtu. Kemarin aku tidur larut malam. Mengalami sedikit kesulitan saat naik ke lantai dua. Melelahkan namun menyenangkan, akan ku manfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan baik, untuk membeli baju dan makan enak. Waktunya mandi hampir tiba, ketika aku membuka pintu ada nampan berisi semangkuk nasi berserta lauk pauk, yang dibungkus rapi menggunakan plastik bening. Ibu menaruh pesan di atasnya, menyuruhku makan sebelum dibiarkan basi.

 _Tap … tap … tap …._

"Kamu baik-baik saja nak? Maafkan ibu, ya, untuk yang kemarin! Kita makan di ruang tamu, oke?"

Plastik tersebut ku lepas kasar. Berjalan menuju tempat sampah di bawah wastafel. Di depan mata kepala beliau, aku membuang seluruh jerih payahnya, melempar nampan itu ke sembarang arah lalu menaiki tangga lagi. Ibu terhenyak, kaget setengah mati menyaksikan perilaku yang mulai kelewat batas. Jika untuk meminta maaf, kenapa tidak langsung dikatakan saja?! Kemudian buanglah aku ke manapun ibu suka, supaya berhenti mengomel setiap hari.

"Kesal, kesal, kesal!" gerutuku mengganti baju tidur, memakai kaos lengan pendek dan celana jins hitam, kemudian keluar rumah tanpa alasan pasti. Yang penting menghindar dulu dari ibu, tinggal dengannya benar-benar membuat stres

Mendadak amarahku reda, ketika angin membawa lagu itu sekali lagi. Seperti biasanya, di depan tembok suatu kompleks ia bermain pianika. Menaruh kaleng bekas berharap diberi rejeki. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering muncul. Tetangga pun banyak membicarakannya, tidak pagi, siang atau malam. Sebagian besar menginginkan, agar anak musisi pergi meninggalkan kediaman mereka. Tentu terdengar kejam, tetapi apa peduliku?

"Hoi! Sebaiknya kamu pergi sebelum diusir dengan lebih kejam" peringatku mendekat. Membuat ia berhenti sejenak memandangi lawan bicara. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya merasa kasihan melihat bocah sekecil itu diperlakukan amat keji

 _Aku bermain musik untukmu_

Hah ….? Apa maksud pesan ini? Dan kenapa dia tidak spontan mengatakannya? Aku merutuk gigi melampiaskan emosi negatif. Sekarang giliran anak musisi yang mau mengasihanku? Memang kau mengerti apa, hah?! Hidupmu enak karena bebas, tidak diatur orang tua, bersekolah lima kali seminggu, tinggal bermain musik lalu meraup banyak untung. Sementara aku harus menderita sampai rasanya ingin mati.

"Bermain musik untukku hanya membuang waktumu! Aku tidak bisa memberi lebih banyak. Kau mau berapa? Seratus joul? Seribu? Berjuta-juta atau milyaran?!"

 _Karena kamu memahami musiknya._

"Berhentilah menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu. Pergi atau mendekam di penjara!" kali aku serius memarahinya, dia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan kompleks. Ya, berterima kasihlah karena kamu diusir secara halus, tidak harus dikeroyok atau diseret oleh warga setempat

Masih lama sebelum kencan resmi kami dimulai. Aku memutuskan mampir ke supermarket. Membeli _snack_ ringan dan segelas minuman bersoda, kemudian melahapnya di bangku dekat mesin penjual otomatis. Kira-kira musisi cilik itu kemana, ya? Kasih, sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Hufttt …. Dasar orang aneh! Padahal di kompleks tidak ada seorangpun yang mempedulikannya, terkadang dia dijahili malahan nyaris di _bully_ , masih saja bersikukuh berkeliaran di sana.

 _Wussshh …. SREKKK!_

"Hey. Mau mengobrol denganku?" tulisan tangan ini …. Aku melihat musisi cilik berdiri di sebrang jalan. Menyandarkan tubuh kurus keringnya pada sandaran pagar pembatas. Kami berada di dekat laut, bisa dibilang aku kabur lumayan jauh supaya ibu kesulitan mencari

"Lagi-lagi kau mengangguku! Pergilah bermain bersama teman-temanmu, atau adakan kontes kecil-kecilan di pinggir pertokoan" keberadaannya menganggu! Aku sadar ia tak bergeming sedikitpun. Mengambil pianika yang tergeletak di samping bangku taman

Perasaan ini …. Entah kenapa nadanya terdengar familiar. Kepalaku bergeleng pelan, berusaha membuang pemikiran aneh yang bersarang di otak. Sistem saraf berkata dia teman masa kecilku, tetapi mana mungkin! Kami baru bertemu kemarin, ketika aku memberikannya lima puluh joul dan berakhir singkat. Sejak kecil pun, belum pernah ku alami kecelakaan atau terbentur sangat keras. Ibu juga tidak banyak omong perihal penyakit. Palingan sekadar menyuruhku tidur jika diserang demam.

 _Namaku Jellal, kamu?_

"Erza, panggil saja begitu" bodohnya aku menganggap kenal bocah ini! Sadarlah, hidup kita seratus persen nyata, bukan film maupun drama yang bisa dirancang sedemikian rupa. Hening menyelimuti kami sesaat. Dia sendiri mengajakku mengobrol, tetapi kenapa diam terus?

 _Kau tau lagu yang ku mainkan?_

"Tidak, kata siapa. Hanya merasa nadanya familiar di telinga. Asal kau tau, aku sering mendengar seseorang bermain pianika. Jadi, tidak heran jika ada yang mirip" jelas yang ku katakan itu dusta belaka. Erza Scarlet adalah murid kuper, culun, pengecut, bahkan tak seorangpun dapat disebut teman! Kebohongan yang amat menyedihkan!

 _Sudah ku duga. Kamu menyukai musik, bukan?_

"Menurutmu pribadi? Sampai di sini dulu, aku ingin pergi kencan dengan seseorang. Bye!"

Biarlah dianggap sombong sekalipun. Aku tidak butuh teman seaneh dirinya, yang begitu membosankan dan menyebalkan macam parasit. Sesuai perjanjian, Siegrain telah menungguku di air mancur pusat perbelanjaan. Kami berkunjung ke banyak toko. Makan siang di lestorant sushi. Memborong baju bermerk terkenal, bahkan dia membelikanku cicin berlian seharga ratusan juta joul. Sekaranglah puncak kebahagiaan dalam hidupku. Dipertemukan dengan pria kaya raya yang tulus mencintai wanitanya.

"Mungkin ini yang dinamakan jodoh. Aku merasa nyaman saat bersamamu" ucap Siegrain memandang hamparan oranye terang. Membuat sepasang _hazzle_ itu nampak berkilat, diterpa hangatnya mentari senja. Aku mengiyakan perkataan tersebut. Memberanikan diri memegang tangan yang terpangku di kedua pahanya

"Semua berkat Lucy. Aku berhutang budi padanya. Dia sahabat terbaik sepanjang masa. Kita baru mengenal dua hari. Namun terasa seperti sudah bertahun-tahun menjalin hubungan. Takdir itu membingungkan, ya"

"Lamanya mengenal tidak penting, Erza. Aku mencintaimu"

Sebelum matahari terbenam di ufuk barat, Siegrain menciumku meluapkan tumpahan perasannya, yang sukses besar membungkam mulutku dengan segala kenikmatan itu. Cinta sejati mampu mengalahkan waktu, itulah keyakinan yang kini kupercayai penuh. Kencan berakhir pukul delapan malam. Kami berpisah di belokan, lalu membuat janji akan ketemuan minggu depan. Aku membuka pintu rumah. Menemui ibu yang menonton serial drama Korea di televisi.

"Ibu kemarilah. Aku membeli banyak baju yang bagus di toko tadi"

"Tapi Erza, tidak seharusnya kamu merepotkan orang lain. Nanti ibu bantu gantikan uang temanmu, oke?"

"Dia berulang tahun, ini semua gratis! Ayo ibu coba. Kita bersenang-senang sekarang"

"Nak …. Apa kau pergi berkencan dengan seorang pria?" tanya ibu masih duduk manis di sofa. Membiarkan televisi menyala tanpa dipandang penontonnya. Jelas aku terkejut, bagaimana beliau bisa tau? Mungkinkah teman sekolahku yang melaporkan, tapi siapa?!

"Jauhi dia. Ibu tau, pria itu hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk kepentingan pribadinya"

"JANGAN SOK TAU! SIEGRAIN MENCINTAIKU DENGAN TULUS. SEHARUSNYA IBU DIAM DAN BAHAGIA MELIHAT PUTRI SEMATA WAYANGNYA MENIKAHI PRIA KAYA"

Sial, karena larut dalam emosi aku kehilangan kendali! Air mata ibu tumpah saat itu juga. Menangisi tingkah anaknya yang semakin keterlaluan. Dimana-mana selalu saja ada penganggu. Tinggal selangkah lagi dan aku akan menemukan arti kebahagiaan. Setelah lulus melanjutkan kuliah. Menikah kemudian punya anak. Membina rumah tangga. Tinggal bersama sampai salah satunya meninggal, lalu reuni di surga ketika mata benar-benar terpejam.

Itu kehidupan ideal yang aku dan Sieg harapkan, dan kami pasti mewujudkannya cepat atau lambat.

 _Dua bulan kemudian …._

Kelulusan tiba di depan mata, sekarang aku hanya perlu mengucapkan selamat tinggal, pada masa-masa SMA yang menyengsarakan. Siegrain melamar dua hari lalu. Mengajakku tinggal di kota Crocus mendiami sebuah mansion nan besar milik kami berdua. Ibu tidak banyak bicara sewaktu melihatku tengah berkemas. Menyingkirkan keegoisannya demi kebahagiaan buah hati. Begini baru benar! Merengek sebanyak apapun keputusanku tetap bulat.

"Kau serius ingin tinggal bersama Siegrain? Kalian belum resmi menikah, baru bertunangan"

"Berisik! Aku sudah besar, lepaskanlah anakmu layaknya burung yang terbang bebas di angkasa. Sandang, pangan dan papan ibu pasti ku penuhi. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu"

Musisi cilik itu menghilang entah kemana, pasti dia sudah pindah ke suatu tempat. Semoga bukan di Crocus, malas sekali bertemu dengannya di jalan raya, apalagi ketika ada Siegrain. Bisa-bisa muncul pertanyaan, "bocah ini adikmu?". Ceh, menjijikan! Sesampai di bandara internasional Magnolia, aku menghampirinya yang tengah menunggu di dekat lestorant cepat saji. Lima menit tersisa sebelum keberangkatan, tetapi pikiranku justru gelisah begini.

"Ada apa, Erza? Gugup karena aku akan segera meminangmu?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku kepikiran sesuatu, tentang musisi cilik yang suka bermain pianika di kompleks rumah. Dia sangat mirip denganmu, Sieg. Kalian seperti kakak adik mungkin …. Lupakan perkataanku, ayo naik ke pesawat"

Usai mendengar candaanku air muka Siegrain mendadak berubah. Apa dia kesal, disamakan dengan anak jalanan? Padahal bukan maksudku untuk merendahkan derajatnya. Delapan jam menempuh perjalanan tentu amat melelahkan, selama itu pula kami dirundung sunyi. Sepuluh menit sebelum mendarat, aku sempat melihatnya menelpon seseorang, seakan membicarakan masalah serius entah apa itu. Sulit menjelaskan ekspresi yang ia lukiskan, kesal bercampur …. Benci?

 _Drrtt … drttt … drttt …._

 _From : +62899xxx_

 _Ibumu kecelakaan, beliau di rumah sakit sekarang. Kumohon datanglah._

"Ayo masuk ke dalam. Udara di luar dingin" ajak Siegrain yang ku iyakan cepat. Menyimpan kembali ponsel dalam saku celana, tak lupa menonaktifkannya agar berhenti bergetar. Besok atau kapan aku harus mengganti nomor telepon. Pasti penipuan semacam 'mama minta pulsa!'

 _Satu bulan kemudian …._

 _Drrtt … drtt … drttt …._

"Hoamzz …. Siapa yang mengirim SMS pagi-pagi?" gumamku mengambil hand phone di atas meja. Mendapati nomor asing di pojok kiri pesan singkat. Sekarang masih jam lima kurang, dasar …. Menganggu tidur orang saja

 _From : +628555xxx_

 _Cepat balik ke Magnolia anak durhaka! Ibumu kritis sekarang!_

A-ayah?! Tanpa berpamitan pada Siegrain, aku langsung berganti pakaian menaiki taksi menuju bandara. Memesan tiket jurusan Crocus-Magnolia, walau akhirnya permintaan tersebut ditolak. Mereka berkata aku harus memesan sejak tiga atau dua hari lalu. Mau tidak mau harus pergi ke terminal bus, meskipun jarak yang ditempuh lebih jauh, setidaknya ada karcis tersisa satu atau dua. Ayah pasti marah besar! Di SMS pun terang-terangan berkata 'anak durhaka'.

Habislah telingaku, diceramahi dua puluh empat jam nonstop.

 _Tap … Tap … Tap …._

 _Hosh … Hosh ….!_

" _Maafkan kami, ya, Nak. Ayah dan ibu tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu. Jika sudah besar, Erza bisa membeli apapun. Mainan, baju cantik, boneka, syal mahal, makanan enak, tetapi yang penting hidup dengan bahagia, mengerti?"_

" _Kalau membeli kebahagiaan untuk ayah dan ibu, boleh? Tapi Erza tidak mengerti caranya"_

" _Nak. Kamu tidak bisa membeli kebahagiaan menggunakan uang sekalipun. Kita mendapatkannya, karena kasih sayang dari orang sekitar. Walaupun miskin harta, yang penting hati berlimpah cinta. Kemarilah, ibu sisir dulu rambutmu"_

" _Nanti kalau sudah besar, aku pasti memberikan ibu kebahagiaan!"_

 _Hosh … Hosh … Hosh …._

"Ibu …. IBU!"

Bodoh …. Dasar bodoh! Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? Sekujur tubuh ibu terbujur kaku. Elektrokardiograf menunjukkan garis lurus, berbunyi nyaring ketika jantung beliau berhenti berdetak. Kehidupannya terenggut saat itu juga. Ayah membisu seribu bahasa. Suster dan dokter membawa mayat tersebut ke ruang pendingin. Ini …. Tidak mungkin, aku belum minta maaf secara tulus, bahkan anak durhakamu tak sempat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Kenapa …. Kenapa dulu aku berkata membencinya? Itu bohong. MEMANG KATA SIAPA? KUTANYA SIAPA?!

"Lihat, sekarang kau menyesalinya, bukan? Ibu terus memanggil namamu, Erza, Erza dan Erza. Tidak pagi, siang atau malam, dia berharap anaknya cepat pulang. Nak, kami kejam demi kebaikanmu, keinginan orang tua hanya satu, agar buah hati mereka sukses di masa mendatang. Tuhan menitipkanmu, tanggung jawabnya tidak seringan yang mampu kau bayangkan"

"Cukup ayah. Aku lelah, ingin mencari udara segar di luar"

Mendengar ucapan ayah hanya membuat penyesalanku bertambah dalam. Alasan itu alih-alih untuk menghindar. Lari dari kenyataan yang seringkali menyakitkan. Aku bersembunyi di halaman belakang. Seksama menangkap alunan pianika bernada sendu itu. Musisi cilik berdiri menghadap pohon besar. Memejamkan matanya khidmat menikmati setiap perasaan yang menari-nari. Terkesan seperti ucapan turut berduka.

"Yo. Kita bertemu lagi" senyumnya nampak mengembang di bibir, meski terlalu tipis sampai tak kasat. Aku duduk di bawah pohon. Meniup pelan helaian daun yang kini terbang dibawa angin. Ini aneh, entah bagaimana jantungku berdebar tidak karuan sekarang

 _Aku turut berduka atas kematian ibumu._

"Ah. Ternyata kamu mengetahuinya. Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu bertanya 'kenapa' bukan 'apa'. Lebih banyak menyesali ketimbang berbuat. Setelah direnungkan, ibu sangat menyayangiku melebihi dirinya sendiri. Ayah benar, aku memang anak durhaka telah menyia-nyiakan semua itu"

 _Harta yang membutakan manusia. Hidupmu penuh keberuntungan, syukurilah._

"Jangan mengasihaniku terus, bukankah seharusnya terbalik?" anak itu kembali menorehkan jawaban di atas secarik kertas, menggunakan pensil tumpulnya yang pendek sangat, pantaran sejengkal jari

 _Orang paling bahagia adalah mereka yang mampu, memahami dan memberikan kasih itu sendiri. Mungkin akulah keberuntunganmu, begitupun sebaliknya._

"Hahaha …. Kau pandai bicara"

Sayang aku belum mendengar suaranya, apa dia malu-malu sehingga memilih jalan ini? Sekumpulan orang datang menghampiri kami. Berbadan besar mirip preman di gang barat, bertato ular di atas ototnya yang tertutupi lengan kaos putih. Sekarang apa? Sekumpulan rentenir hendak menagih hutang? Musisi cilik menyembunyikan pianikanya di belakang punggung. Bergidik ketakutan menangkis jarak hingga mencapai ujung batang. Mereka mengincar dia!

 _BUAKKKK!_

"Tu-tunggu. Ada apa ini?! Anak itu hanya musisi jalanan. Kalian tidak boleh se …."

 _PRAKKK!_

Pianikanya hancur berkeping-keping. Tuts hitam dan putih berbaur menjadi satu. Menyisakan luka di hati sang musisi yang amat mencintai 'harta' itu. Kepalaku mendadak sakit, lebih-lebih melihat air mata Jellal menetes. Sedikit demi sedikit turun kemudian membanjiri wajah. Tanpa sadar aku meninju mereka satu per satu, dengan nafas tersengal bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menghampirinya. Meratap penuh kesedihan menangisi hal tersebut.

" _Berhenti menghajarnya! Kalau tidak kalian yang babak belur!"_

" _Hey. Kau baik-baik saja? Jadi cowok harus kuat, berani melawan anak-anak kurang ajar itu. Aku antar pulang, oke? Dimana rumahmu?"_

" _Besok ayo bermain sepak bola di lapangan. Biar ku ajari!"_

" _Permainan pianikamu bagus! Jangan mainkan lagu yang sedih terus. Kata ibuku hidup harus diisi dengan kebahagiaan"_

" _Bajumu kotor, padahal sudah ku peringatkan agar pelan-pelan. Eh, roti ini untukku? Terima kasih! Bagaimana kalau makan di taman kota? Di sana udaranya sejuk"_

" _Lagi-lagi mereka berulah! Tidak perlu khawatir,_ _ **aku pasti melindungimu**_ _"_

 _ **Aku pasti melindungimu ….**_

 _ **Aku pasti melindungimu ….**_

 _ **AKU PASTI MELINDUNGIMU ….!**_

" _Kamu seorang tunawicara?! Pantas mereka menjauhiku sekarang. Kenapa tidak jujur sejak awal?! Aku membencimu Jellal. Dasar pembohong!"_

 _Setelah kejadian itu, aku pindah ke Magnolia di wilayah perkotaan. Jellal tidak lagi menampakkan batang hidung. Perlahan-lahan ingatanku mulai menguburnya. Cerita di antara kami, kenangan, benih-benih persahabatan. Sepuluh tahun berlalu, dan aku benar-benar melupakannya, seakan kisah tersebut sekadar sampah busuk di masa lalu._

 _ **Giliranku membalas kebaikanmu, Erza. Selamat datang kembali di Magnolia!**_

 _Tes … tes … tes …._

"Aku membuangmu begitu saja. Ucapan itu tidak pantas ku dapatkan, apalagi menjadi sahabatmu. Maaf karena aku mengusirmu. Maaf karena aku membentakmu. Maaf …. Maaf!" mengucapkannya seribu kalipun tidaklah cukup, dibanding perjuangan Jellal selama tahunan untuk mencariku

 _Sepuluh tahun memang lama, tetapi akhirnya aku berhasil menemukanmu. Berpindah dari satu kota ke kota lain. Mencari informasi ke berbagai sumber. Menempuh perjalanan berbulan-bulan lamanya. Semua itu terbayar sekarang. Perjuanganku tidak sia-sia. Erza tetap Erza yang pernah ku kenal._

"Mungkin aku tidak mencintai Siegrain, melainkan perasaan itu ku tunjukkan untukmu. Menikah karena harta …. Cintaku palsu"

 _Perasaanmu asli._

"Biar ku katakan dengan benar. Aku pulang, Jellal"

 _Maka akan ku ucapkan 'selamat datang', bukan lagi salam perpisahan._

Semenjak kematian ibu, aku memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama ayah. Siegrain kabur entah kemana. Beberapa waktu terakhir barulah terbongkar, jika Lucy ingin menjebakku demi membalas dendam, karena telah merebut sekaligus melukai hati Natsu-san. _Test pack_ menunjukkan bahwa aku positif hamil, usia janin dua minggu sewaktu dicek ke dokter kandungan. Dia anakku dengan bajingan itu, tetapi pada akhirnya tidak lagi berarti apapun.

Justru semakin hancur dari waktu ke waktu. Ya …. Jika tidak ada Jellal di sampingku. Cinta sejati memang tak mudah terputuskan oleh rantai takdir.

Tamat

A/N : Ngerasa ceritanya super gaje. Ternyata kemampuanku membuat one shoot emang gak sebaik ekspetasi! Ya, valentine gak melulu nyangkut soal cinta antar pasangan, kan? Jadi aku gabungin keluarga dan sahabat di sini, soalnya mereka penting bagi siapapun. Akhir kata, boleh minta review? Burukkah cerita ini? Hanya spam di fandom Fairy Tail?


End file.
